Une étrange aventure
by Rubiloup
Summary: Ever Hastian arrive dans une école dont elle ne connait rien, elle ne connait pas sa véritable nature qui va la faire partir vers d'incroyables aventures, aidée de son cher frère qui a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle à son propos... Entre amour et amitié, difficile de faire un choix
1. Chapitre 1: Nouvelle vie

**Une étrange aventure**

Chapitre 24:

Il faisait sombre, je ne voyais rien autour de moi, je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'entendais juste ces cris dans ma tête. Quelqu'un hurlait de douleur, mais je ne pouvais pas les aider, je ne les voyais pas, je ne voyais rien. Je courais partout, il fallait que je sortes d'ici même si je ne voyais pas où je mettais les pieds. Les cris résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans mon esprit, et je devais tenir ma tête pour ne pas qu'elle explose, c'était insupportable. Tout à coup, alors que je perdais espoir, je vis une porte au loin, une petite porte de sortie tellement petite qu'il fallait que je plisse les yeux pour bien la voir. Les voix qui semblaient provenir d'enfants percistaient et me firent tomber à genoux pour les faire taire, les mains sur les oreilles. Mais ça ne suffisait pas et à présent, elles criaient mon nom, comme pour me demander de les sauver, mais j'en étais incapable, je ne savais même pas où ils étaient. J'avais peur et les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues, j'étais impuissante, comme avec mon frère. Les enfats continuaient de crier mon nom, mais je n'arrivais pas à me ressaisir, j'étais désespérée. Une main m'agrippa soudainement et me sortit de ma torpeur. J'étais allongée sur mon lit à l'internat, Nihal penchée au dessus de moi, elle semblait vraiment inquiète. J'étais parcourue de frissons en repensant à ce rêve effroyable, il fallait que je prenne une douche car j'étais trempée de sueur et si les autres me voyaient ainsi, ils se poseraient des questions. Mon amie ne me lâchait bien sur pas d'une semelle, alors je lui dis en espérant être convaincante:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar rien de plus, tout le monde en fait pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Nous ne savons pas où tu étais passée hier soir et je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer, alors ose me dire que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondis-je calmement, hier j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul, alors je suis allée faire un tour rien de plus, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec le mauvais rêve.

Elle me laissa passer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour cette fois, tout en me promettant de me tenir à l'oeil et je savais très bien qu'elle allait tenir cette promesse. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pris le temps de prendre une douche, je me sentais sale. Sentir l'eau couler doucement sur ma peau me fit le plus grand bien, elle était chaude et avec elle s'envolaient tous mes soucis. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, il nous restait encore de nombreuses choses à faire avant d'aller en cours, et plus beaucoup de temps. J'hésitais à y aller de peur que ça se passe mal à nouveau, mais je ne pouvais pas sècher tous les cours jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. J'envoyai un message à Duncan qui m'avait donné son numéro la veille, je lui demandai de m'amener voir son amie après les cours, il était grand temps qu'on avance dans nos recherches ou c'était mon frère qui allait en payer les conséquences. Je sortis et m'habillai avec un jean bleu, un tee-shirt blanc partant sur le côté au niveau des hanches et une petite veste sans manches noire par dessus. Je pris ensuite mes bottines noires, puis partis rejoindre Nihal qui était déjà descendue prendre son petit déjeuner. Arrivée au réfectoire, je trouvai facilement mes amis qui étaient sur notre table habituelle, mais qui semblaient préoccupés. Toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient fixement et je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien attirer leur attention de la sorte. J'étais encore loin, alors je ne voyais pas la raison de cet attroupement, mais une fois rapprochée, tout le monde se tourna vers moi tandis que je sautai dans les bras de mon frère. Il était devant moi et semblait bien réel, l'être qui s'était emparé de son esprit n'était pas là. Il me serra dans ses bras avant de me dire l'air grave:

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais être bref, comme je l'ai expliqué à tes amis, l'être qui me possède est partit momentanément et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans la salle des potions. Je suis venus immédiatement pour vous expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et vous avertir. Ce garçon est très dangereux, il a prit possession de mon esprit pour pouvoir t'atteindre Ever, il travaille pour une organisation de démons qui recherchent les créatures les plus puissantes de la planète pour les sacrifier afin d'avoir le pouvoir absolu. Il voulait directement entrer dans ton esprit pour te contrôler et t'amenerdirectement à ton maître, mais il a échoué, tu as du le repousser grâce à tes pouvoirs, du coup il est entré en moi. Je n'étais pas assez sur mes gardes et il a réussi à prendre possession de mon corps, tout est de ma faute je suis désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et puis on va trouver une solution ne t'en fais pas, mais pour ça, il faudra l'éliminer, tu sais où il est allé en ce moment ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai juste senti partir et j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle momentanément. Il a du aller faire uncompte rendu à son maître sur l'évolution du projet.

-Mais on devrait pouvoir l'obliger à rester en dehors, si on l'éloigne de toi, il nepourra aller nul part et il partira non, fis-je avec espoir

-Malheureusement, nous apprit Spencer, si quelqu'un prend possession du corps d'une autre personne, il y reste jusqu'àce qu'il en soit éjecté définitivement. Pour cela, il nous faut attendre qu'il retourne chez son hôte et nous ne pourrons pas l'empêcher de retourner dans le corps d'Edern pour l'instant, je suis désolé.

-Comment savoir quand il reviendra, et comment le tuer ? Edern, tu nous as bien dis que c'était un garçon, comment tu le sais ?

-Quand il prend possession du corps, me répondit mon frère, je suis quelque part dans la conscience et je peux assister à tout ce qu'il fait, et je peux te dire que si j'avais pu faire quelque chose le jour où cette personne t'a attaquée, je l'aurai fais, mais j'étais impuissant. Il faut absolument que vous trouviez un moyen de le vaincre ou il va tout faire pour te ramener près de son maître, vivante ou morte. Oh non il revient, je doism'en aller avant qu'il sache que je vous ai tout racconté.

Il n'eut à peine le temps de commencer à se retourner que son regard se vida, laissant place à un âme froide qui devait sûrement se demander pourquoi elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la cantine, avec tout le monde que la regardait, dont nous. Avant que nous ne puissions l'intercepter, il lanca un gaz toxique sur nous avant de disparaître car il savait très bienqu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à presque tous les élèvesdu lycée et les professeurs.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'école

**Une étrange aventure**

Chapitre 24:

Il faisait sombre, je ne voyais rien autour de moi, je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'entendais juste ces cris dans ma tête. Quelqu'un hurlait de douleur, mais je ne pouvais pas les aider, je ne les voyais pas, je ne voyais rien. Je courais partout, il fallait que je sortes d'ici même si je ne voyais pas où je mettais les pieds. Les cris résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans mon esprit, et je devais tenir ma tête pour ne pas qu'elle explose, c'était insupportable. Tout à coup, alors que je perdais espoir, je vis une porte au loin, une petite porte de sortie tellement petite qu'il fallait que je plisse les yeux pour bien la voir. Les voix qui semblaient provenir d'enfants percistaient et me firent tomber à genoux pour les faire taire, les mains sur les oreilles. Mais ça ne suffisait pas et à présent, elles criaient mon nom, comme pour me demander de les sauver, mais j'en étais incapable, je ne savais même pas où ils étaient. J'avais peur et les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues, j'étais impuissante, comme avec mon frère. Les enfats continuaient de crier mon nom, mais je n'arrivais pas à me ressaisir, j'étais désespérée. Une main m'agrippa soudainement et me sortit de ma torpeur. J'étais allongée sur mon lit à l'internat, Nihal penchée au dessus de moi, elle semblait vraiment inquiète. J'étais parcourue de frissons en repensant à ce rêve effroyable, il fallait que je prenne une douche car j'étais trempée de sueur et si les autres me voyaient ainsi, ils se poseraient des questions. Mon amie ne me lâchait bien sur pas d'une semelle, alors je lui dis en espérant être convaincante:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar rien de plus, tout le monde en fait pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Nous ne savons pas où tu étais passée hier soir et je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer, alors ose me dire que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondis-je calmement, hier j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul, alors je suis allée faire un tour rien de plus, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec le mauvais rêve.

Elle me laissa passer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour cette fois, tout en me promettant de me tenir à l'oeil et je savais très bien qu'elle allait tenir cette promesse. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pris le temps de prendre une douche, je me sentais sale. Sentir l'eau couler doucement sur ma peau me fit le plus grand bien, elle était chaude et avec elle s'envolaient tous mes soucis. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, il nous restait encore de nombreuses choses à faire avant d'aller en cours, et plus beaucoup de temps. J'hésitais à y aller de peur que ça se passe mal à nouveau, mais je ne pouvais pas sècher tous les cours jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. J'envoyai un message à Duncan qui m'avait donné son numéro la veille, je lui demandai de m'amener voir son amie après les cours, il était grand temps qu'on avance dans nos recherches ou c'était mon frère qui allait en payer les conséquences. Je sortis et m'habillai avec un jean bleu, un tee-shirt blanc partant sur le côté au niveau des hanches et une petite veste sans manches noire par dessus. Je pris ensuite mes bottines noires, puis partis rejoindre Nihal qui était déjà descendue prendre son petit déjeuner. Arrivée au réfectoire, je trouvai facilement mes amis qui étaient sur notre table habituelle, mais qui semblaient préoccupés. Toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient fixement et je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien attirer leur attention de la sorte. J'étais encore loin, alors je ne voyais pas la raison de cet attroupement, mais une fois rapprochée, tout le monde se tourna vers moi tandis que je sautai dans les bras de mon frère. Il était devant moi et semblait bien réel, l'être qui s'était emparé de son esprit n'était pas là. Il me serra dans ses bras avant de me dire l'air grave:

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais être bref, comme je l'ai expliqué à tes amis, l'être qui me possède est partit momentanément et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans la salle des potions. Je suis venus immédiatement pour vous expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et vous avertir. Ce garçon est très dangereux, il a prit possession de mon esprit pour pouvoir t'atteindre Ever, il travaille pour une organisation de démons qui recherchent les créatures les plus puissantes de la planète pour les sacrifier afin d'avoir le pouvoir absolu. Il voulait directement entrer dans ton esprit pour te contrôler et t'amenerdirectement à ton maître, mais il a échoué, tu as du le repousser grâce à tes pouvoirs, du coup il est entré en moi. Je n'étais pas assez sur mes gardes et il a réussi à prendre possession de mon corps, tout est de ma faute je suis désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et puis on va trouver une solution ne t'en fais pas, mais pour ça, il faudra l'éliminer, tu sais où il est allé en ce moment ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai juste senti partir et j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle momentanément. Il a du aller faire uncompte rendu à son maître sur l'évolution du projet.

-Mais on devrait pouvoir l'obliger à rester en dehors, si on l'éloigne de toi, il nepourra aller nul part et il partira non, fis-je avec espoir

-Malheureusement, nous apprit Spencer, si quelqu'un prend possession du corps d'une autre personne, il y reste jusqu'àce qu'il en soit éjecté définitivement. Pour cela, il nous faut attendre qu'il retourne chez son hôte et nous ne pourrons pas l'empêcher de retourner dans le corps d'Edern pour l'instant, je suis désolé.

-Comment savoir quand il reviendra, et comment le tuer ? Edern, tu nous as bien dis que c'était un garçon, comment tu le sais ?

-Quand il prend possession du corps, me répondit mon frère, je suis quelque part dans la conscience et je peux assister à tout ce qu'il fait, et je peux te dire que si j'avais pu faire quelque chose le jour où cette personne t'a attaquée, je l'aurai fais, mais j'étais impuissant. Il faut absolument que vous trouviez un moyen de le vaincre ou il va tout faire pour te ramener près de son maître, vivante ou morte. Oh non il revient, je doism'en aller avant qu'il sache que je vous ai tout racconté.

Il n'eut à peine le temps de commencer à se retourner que son regard se vida, laissant place à un âme froide qui devait sûrement se demander pourquoi elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la cantine, avec tout le monde que la regardait, dont nous. Avant que nous ne puissions l'intercepter, il lanca un gaz toxique sur nous avant de disparaître car il savait très bienqu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à presque tous les élèvesdu lycée et les professeurs.


End file.
